Gesshoku the Enderman
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: What if mobs where human, err... semi-human? Lani, your average miner, meets a friendly Enderman named Gesshoku. Join them as they try to live a life being while judged. Will they prove to the rest of Minecraftia that titles such as 'Mob' and 'Human' don't really matter? Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

A tall shadowy figure loomed in the darkness, staring intently at a miner who was nearing his home cave a little too closely. The miner was a girl, with dark brown hair and lime green eyes, and she looked about 19. What the miner didn't know, was that this tunnel was a dead-end, and no ores where back this way.

As the miner rounded the corner, the tall figure blinked, and reappeared behind the miner.

"What are you doing here?" The tall figure asked, since a nearby torch was on the wall, you could see his appearance. He was very tall, about six feet, had pure-black hair, and pinkish-purple eyes. He dressed in a dark grey long-sleeve shirt with a black T-shirt over that, black pants, and black converse.

The young woman turned around and stared up at him, trying to avoid his eyes. She fumbled around, trying to reach her diamond sword, when the figure spoke.

"I'm not evil, you know."

The girl looked up at him, and he saw fear in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked in a scared whisper. "You're an Enderman. All mobs are evil."

"That's not true, and I have a name you know. My name's Gesshoku." The shadowy figure, Gesshoku, replied.

"Guess-a-what-a?" The girl asked confused, for a moment it seemed she forgot she was talking to an Enderman.

"It's pronounced, Guess-ha-coo, but you can call me Eclipse also."

"I've never heard of that name before…" She trailed off, then jumped and grabbed her sword. "But I still don't trust you."

Gesshoku held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "You forgot, you just looked at me, straight in the eyes too. I'm not trying to attack you, am I?"

"But why aren't you? The rest of your kind do." She asked, edging her way around him towards his home.

"There's nothing down there but my home. It's a dead-end with no ores." Gesshoku said. The miner eyed him carefully. "You still haven't told me your name." He continued.

"Lani." She muttered.

"You know your kinda cute." Gesshoku said casually, causing Lani to flush.

"Stop flirting Enderman." She ordered.

"If you wish."

Lani started to walk the other way, towards the second tunnel in the cave. She was still keeping her eyes on him, but not looking him in the eye. A realization hit Gesshoku, and his eyes widened. The only other thing down that tunnel is…

"Lani, stop." Gesshoku called out, but she was already halfway around the corner. Not thinking, he ran after her. Lani thought the wrong thing, turned around, and started to run away. She tripped over a piece of mossy-cobblestone and held her ankle. Lani looked back at him and started to crawl away. She either didn't notice or didn't care that there was more mossy-cobblestone around her.

"Lani, please stop." Gesshoku pleaded.

"Why should I trust you?" She demanded, still crawling further away. Gesshoku saw something drop down behind her, and start scuttling towards Lani. It jumped on her back and she froze.

"Sp… Spi…" She stuttered. "SPIDER!" She screamed, franticly trying to reach her back.

Gesshoku blinked and appeared behind her. He kicked the giant spider off and, grabbing her arm, blinked back to his home cave.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lani opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"It… bit me." She whispered. "And my ankle hurts." Her eyes hardened and turned into a glare. "But what do you care, you'll just leave me here anyways." She said, trying to get up. She winced and fell back down.

"You should stay down and get some rest. About the spiders, they weren't cave spiders, so you should be fine." Gesshoku tried to reassure her.

"Fine."

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Because you're an Enderman."

"Well, you're human. You kill my kind, and I'm not mad at you." Gesshoku was getting tired of Lani's stubbornness.

"Okay, I'll give you my trust, for now. But if you break it, I'll never trust you or any other mob ever again, and I'll tell my friends and family to never trust you either." Lani sighed.

"Deal. May I get a better look at your ankle?" Gesshoku asked.

"I guess." She said, moving her hands away from her ankle. He looked at it, then touched the skin, apologizing when Lani winced.

"I think you just sprained it, you should be fine in a few days." Gesshoku concluded.

"A few days? I need to get back home!" She said.

"Sorry, you can stay with me until then, I'll keep you safe from the mobs down here. Now where did you say the spider bit you?"

"On my shoulder." Lani replied.

Gesshoku checked her shoulder and found the bite. "Do you have anything in your bag?" He asked.

"I dropped it when I tripped, but yeah, I think I have some wool in there." Lani answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Gesshoku said, and blinked. He appeared next to the spider dungeon and looked around for Lani's bag. He found it a few feet from where she tripped, along with her diamond sword. Grabbing both items, he blinked and was back at Lani's side.

"Is there anything personal in here you don't want me to see?" He asked.

Lani looked at him in surprise, then instantly looked back at her ankle. "No." She replied.

"You can look at me, I'm not gonna go all ballistic towards you." Gesshoku said as he was going through her bag. Finding a piece of wool, along with some string, he turned back to her.

"Hold still." He said, ripping up the wool. He held a piece over the bite and tied it with the string, putting more wool under the string as padding so it wouldn't bother Lani.

"That should work for now." Gesshoku said, tying the last piece of string.

"Thanks." Lani said with a yawn.

"No problem." He said with a small smile. "Tired?" He asked, receiving a small nod from Lani.

"I have a pile of wool that I sleep in, it's not a bed but…" Gesshoku trailed off.

"That's fine." She said, trying to get up.

"You shouldn't be trying to stand right now. Let me help." Gesshoku said, getting to his feet.

Lani put her hand on his shoulder as a crutch, barely being able to reach it without stretching, and hopped on one foot over to the pile of wool at the far side of the cave. Gesshoku helped her lie down, and soon after she fell asleep.

Checking the clock he stole from a miner, he saw it was night, just after sun-set. He grabbed his bag, blinked, and appeared above ground. _Time to get something to eat, better bring some back to the cave for Lani._ He thought to himself, and started to hunt for food.

Enderman didn't need to eat as often as humans did, but when they did they could eat just about anything humans can, meaning they were omnivores. Finding a small oak tree, he looked up into it's branches. Seeing three apples, he jumped and grabbed them one by one, and put them in his bag. Deciding to get some meat as well, he looked for a pig. It took him most of the night to find a pig, but when he did he found not just one pig, but a flock of them. Killing four pigs, he collected the meat and put them into the bag, careful to keep them away from the apples.

He blinked back to the cave just as the sun was rising. Putting his pack on the ground, he gathered some cobblestone and put together a furnace. Putting the pork into the furnace, he looked through Lani's bag for some coal. Finding some, he put it in the furnace and waited for the meat to cook. Hearing Lani waking up behind him, he grabbed an apple from his bag and turned around.

"Morning." Gesshoku said with a grin, taking a bite out of the apple.

Lani rubbed her eyes and stared at him. After a few seconds she jumped up and looked around for something, probably her sword, and then she remembered the events of the past night.

"Sorry, I forgot." Lani said with a nervous laugh.

"No worries, I brought some apples, and the pork is cooking." He said, grabbing another apple from his bag. "Here." He continued, handing her the apple.

She took it from his hands and thanked him. Taking a bite she looked from him to the furnace. Swallowing she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gesshoku asked, confused.

"The- The furnace-" Lani tried to talk while laughing, after calming down some she tried again. "That furnace, is the worst furnace I've seen."

Gesshoku flushed with embarrassment, and looked away. "Enderman don't normally need to craft, we just take what we need." He checked the furnace as the coal ran out. "The bacon's done. We don't have anything to eat it with though."

"That's fine, I brought some things with me in my bag." Lani said, taking out plates and forks from her bag.

They ate the rest of the meal and talked. After eating Lani decided to ask. "So… What now?"


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is: I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

"Well, since you can't stand yet, how about we get to know each other better?" Gesshoku suggested.

"I guess." Lani said.

"You start."

"How old are you? I'm 19." Lani asked.

"20." Gesshoku answered, lying down on his back. "Any family?"

Lani stared down at the floor. "No… None that I remember."

Gesshoku leaned back up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, you didn't know." She said.

"Enderman leave their children when they turn ten years old, since each Enderman travels alone. That's why they never get too attached. It's a stupid rule, I hate it." He said, slamming his fist down near the end.

"This isn't making me feel any better." Lani muttered.

"So what else do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, explore the cave some more?" She suggested.

"You can't even stand, remember? Besides, I've explored this cave already." Gesshoku sighed.

"You said there were mobs down here, right?" Gesshoku nodded. "Then why don't you go find a smaller, safer cave?" Lani said, looking over to him.

"I'm a mob too remember? It's not like the other mobs are gonna hurt you." Gesshoku said. Lani gave him a look, and pointed to her ankle and shoulder. "You did that to yourself." He continued.

"Only because you started to run after me." Lani argued.

"I was trying to stop you." Gesshoku countered.

"Whatever."

"Look, I'll go find a different cave. Just stay here, and don't explore, okay?" He said, handing her diamond sword. "Take this just in case."

He grabbed the clock from his bag. _It's mid-day, I hope no humans see me._ He thought to himself. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he blinked and appeared above ground. Looking around for a cave proved to be a challenge though, and when he found one it was a long deep cave. Gesshoku sighed. _Looks like I'll have to build a wall here._

He grabbed several pieces of cobblestone and put them into a pile. He shaped them into a brick-like squares, and started to build the wall. After placing the last block and making sure it was sturdy, Gesshoku blinked and appeared back in the other cave with Lani.

"I need some wood, a door, and some torches." He said to Lani.

"I have those, in my bag. I take it you're almost done?" She said.

"Yeah." Gesshoku answered while looking through her bag. Finding what he needed, he put it in his bag and blinked back to the new cave.

He built a wall, leaving room for the door, at the entrance to the cave. He stepped outside and placed the door, walking inside he lit the area up with torches. _Finally done. _He thought to himself. He blinked back to the old cave.

"Done. I'll take our stuff first, then I'll take you there." Gesshoku said, grabbing Lani's bag and putting it on over his bag. He grabbed the wool from the pile and put it in his bag. He blinked back to the new cave and put everything down. He blinked back to the old cave and turned to Lani.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I dunno, are you going to teleport me there?" Lani asked.

"I'm gonna have to." He said, walking over to her.

"I guess…" She said. Gesshoku picked her up bridal style and blinked back to the new cave. He put her down on the side of the cave, and she leaned against the wall.

"Now, was that so hard?" Gesshoku asked while laughing.

"Shut up." Lani blushed.

"I can make a bed for you if you want." Gesshoku offered.

"Sure. Thank you." She said.

Nodding, he set to work. He had to take some more wood from Lani's bag to craft the bed, and then he placed it beside Lani. He also made another furnace and a crafting table, and placed them on the opposite wall. He picked Lani up again, placed her on the new bed, and looked at his work.

"Not bad." Lani said with a grin. "For an Enderman at least."

"Thanks." Gesshoku blushed.

"I'm feeling a little better, I'm going to try and walk tomorrow." Lani said with a yawn. He looked at the clock, it was already sun-set.

"Tired?" Gesshoku asked, only to receive a nod from Lani, who shortly feel asleep after, and he dozed off while leaning against the cobblestone wall.

* * *

Sorry it's short, I'm just running out of ideas for the plot. I have the general idea, I just need something to fill this spot in.

Also, I feel like this is how the last chapter ended. So yeah... Deja'Vu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft! If I did, you could play as the Enderman.

* * *

The next morning Lani, true to her word, tried walking. Gesshoku stood close by in case she fell, but he wasn't needed. Lani put weight on her ankle and didn't buckle.

"It still aches a little though." Lani said after walking around the cave.

"That's fine, you can walk at least." Gesshoku replied with a grin.

"Yeah…" Lani trailed off.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"What? Nothing. It just means now I've gotta leave." Lani said the last part under her breath.

"It just means what?" Gesshoku asked, only hearing the last part of what Lani said.

"Nothing." Lani replied. "So when am I going to go?"

"Whenever you want to. I know a village close by, I could walk you there." He offered.

"Okay, that'd be great." Lani said, getting to her feet.

-Linebreak-

After packing all of Lani's belongings and heading out to the village, Gesshoku was left with a sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He really wanted to know more about Lani, and wanted to spend more time with her. As they were nearing the village, he decided to start up a conversation.

"Lani?" He began, and continued when he heard Lani 'Hmm?' "You know, I never said I was just flirting when we met. I actually meant it. You really are beautiful." He could have swore Lani was made of red-stone after he said that, as red as her face was.

"You really think so?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course." Gesshoku said with a grin.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way, and when the village was in the distance, Gesshoku stopped.

"I can't go any farther, sorry. So it looks like this is goodbye." Gesshoku said, turning around to face Lani. Before Lani could answer, a man shouted from somewhere to the side of them.

"You down there! Stop where you are!" Following the voice, Gesshoku saw a villager in his early thirties, pointing a stone sword at him. The man walked closer, avoiding Gesshoku's eyes, and stopped in front of them.

"Young lady, I'm here to help you. I saw that you were looking at that _thing, _so I came to help as fast as I could." The man spat at the word _thing. _

"But… I don't need saving, this Enderman is my friend." Her voice wavered at the word friend, and this didn't go unnoticed by Gesshoku.

_Was that longing I heard? _He thought to himself.

"Are you mad girl? This is a _mob, _and all mobs are _evil._" The man said, He talked like Lani was an idiot, and it made Gesshoku mad. He looked around and saw a few other villagers hiding behind rocks, trees, even deep dips in the ground, and they were surrounded by them.

"There is no way you can be friends with this thing, that is… Unless you're a traitor to humankind and Notch." The man continued.

Lani held his cold gaze, and fire burning in her eyes. "He's not a thing, he has a name, and he's my friend." She said in a low voice, almost like a growl. This turn of events surprised Gesshoku and he wondered. _Why is she defending me? Does she even know what she's getting into?_

"So you admit to being a traitor. Restrain her and bring her back to the village to contain her until her trial." The man said, motioning with his hand.

"No!" Gesshoku yelled, getting in front of Lani with his arms spread.

"What're you doing? Your going to get killed." Lani whispered from behind him, and he pretended not to hear.

The villagers all had stone swords, and one even had an iron sword. They started to close in around them, and before Gesshoku could take Lani and blink away, they dragged her away from him.

_Dang it! I didn't even know they were behind us as well! _Gesshoku yelled in his head.

He would've turned around to stop them, but he had to avoid getting hurt by the villagers in front of him. It wouldn't do any good in trying to save Lani if he was injured. Not seeing anything else he could do at the moment he blinked back to the cave, but not before he yelled back to Lani. "I'll break you out! I promise!"

When he returned to the cave, he started to pace around the room. _I'll have to wait until things calm down before I go back. But I need be there before her trial. Why am I so worried over a mere human?_

The last thought bothered him more then the rest, after all, he could take on a village no problem at night. But he was more worried about Lani, about a human. _Things just had to get confusing huh? _He asked himself sarcastically. Gesshoku walked over to the cobblestone wall and punched it in anger.

_Tonight. It'll all go down tonight._

-Linebreak-

When night fell, Gesshoku was getting ready. Even though he was a mob, that didn't mean he couldn't use human objects. So he took his only human possession he had, an iron sword. He blinked and landed behind a large hill on the outside of the village. He had no idea where to start looking for Lani, but he had to try.

Crouching down low to the ground, he dashed from the hill and stopped behind a small farmers shack. Checking to see if any villagers were around, he blinked onto the roof of the shack. He was still crouched low in case if any villagers were outside at this hour as his gaze traveled through the village. Gesshoku saw some sort of large building that reminded him of a blacksmith, with an iron door and no button or lever on the outside.

_That's gotta be it. _He thought to himself.

As luck would have it, the building was on the outskirts of the village, and a forest was behind it. He blinked and was behind a tree next to the building. He looked through the window of the building to see half of the building cut off from the door due to a wall of iron bars, an iron door was the only way in and out of the small little room. He assumed this was the prison.

That wasn't what caught his eye though. In that small room, that he deemed was a cell, Lani sat on the ground with her back against the stone brick wall. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying. On the outside of the cell, three villagers stood guard, one of them was the man from before. Two had iron swords and the man from earlier had an enchanted diamond sword. Where a common villager like him got a sword like that Gesshoku had no clue.

He couldn't take them all on at once, it'd be suicide. So he would just blink into Lani's cell, get her, and blink back out. It should be simple enough… right?

Gesshoku took a deep breath to steady himself, once he was ready, he blinked into the cell. He heard startled cries from the guards, and saw a hopeful glance from Lani.

"Gesshoku!" She exclaimed, hugging his chest. "I'm so glad to see you!"

He heard the iron door open behind him and his eyes widened.

"Yeah yeah, me too. Look we gotta go." He said while picking up Lani.

He didn't see the man with the diamond sword getting closer, nor did he see Lani's fearful look, or the sword swinging for his back., he didn't see anything as he tried to focus on teleporting. He just didn't see.

"No!" Lani screamed.

* * *

-smiles- Look there, an evil cliffy! I'm on a school break for the rest of the week, so be sure to expect another chapter soon!

Also, I want to give thanks to Dia8Buyo for the village idea. It wasn't exactly what you put down, but it helped this chapter come out sooner.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

By the way, Lani's name is pronounced lawn-e, NOT Lanie

Disclaimer: I dont own Minecraft, if I did, it would have made red-stone easier to use .

* * *

Everything was black and… fuzzy? He heard the distant cries of someone calling his name. Gesshoku squinted his eyes open, he was on the ground with Lani sitting over him. Worry littered her beautiful lime green eyes with tears threatening to fall. Gesshoku still was unaware of what happened.

He watched, unable to do anything, as two villagers dragged her away from him. She kicked and screamed trying to break free from their hold. His vision became blurry again as the man from that morning looked down on him. Darkness engulfed his vision as he lost consciousness.

The next time Gesshoku opened his eyes, he was in a small cage made from iron bars and stone slabs. It barely had enough room to fit him, and he couldn't move at all. He had a splitting headache, but apart from that he felt fine, if not a little sore.

He remembered what had happened in brief flashes. Trying to break out Lani, her fearful eyes, a splitting pain in his back which was then followed by a painful headache, black, Lani looking down at him, the man from before, more black, and then here he is.

Gesshoku didn't have a long time to think before a mans booming voice rang out in front of him. Looking up for the first time he saw several villagers sitting in rows, all facing a giant desk with an old villager looking out over them. In between them sat Lani, she was being restrained by chains and guards stood nearby, at the ready.

"You all know why we come here." The man began. "We're here for the trials of…" He looked down at Lani.

"Lani." She spat.

"For the trials of Lani." The man continued, unaffected by Lani. "She has betrayed humankind by befriending a mob. And that mob is here today." He pointed to Gesshoku. "And he will not teleport if he values the fate of his beloved."

Lani, despite all that was happening, lightly blushed at that comment, but she still showed signs of anger. Gesshoku on the other hand didn't mind the remark, he already knew it was true.

"I have already been notified of the evidence, and everything as already been decided. You might say this isn't fair, but I am the mayor of this village, and what I say goes. Unless you want to be arrested and put in this girls place." The old man lectured.

"I find thee, guilty. Because the mob attempted to free Lani, her sentence will be worse. Her sentence will be… death." The old man finished.

"No!" Gesshoku yelled, and the villagers looked up in surprise. Lani gave him a pleading look, he couldn't tell if she was telling him to stop, or to help.

"Well, the beast can talk." The mayor said.

Gesshoku blinked and was right behind Lani, he pulling her into a hug so nobody could come from behind. The guards grabbed their iron swords and one grabbed a bow and a handful of arrows. The guard readied the arrow and pulled back, aiming at Lani.

He turned to the side so he would get hit instead. A guard swung at him and he moved to the side, moving Lani with him. The guard, having no time to stop and change direction, hit the chain holding Lani. Earning a grin from Gesshoku since Lani was now free. He blinked back to the old cave and just stood there.

"Is it over?" Lani asked with her head buried in his chest.

He smiled. "Yes, it's finally over."

"Gesshoku?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why? Why do you care so much?" She asked, looking up at him.

Gesshoku's breath hitched in his throat. "Because… Well…"

He was cut off by Lani putting her lips to his, she pulled back after a couple of seconds. "Thank you." She said with her face red.

"Lani… I care because… I think I'm in love with you." Gesshoku said, blushing. He her gave her a longer, deeper kiss. When they pulled apart they saw each others faces.

"You should see your face. Red as red-stone." Gesshoku grinned.

"I could say the same about you." Lani smiled.

-Linebreak-

The next morning they were eating some bread and apples that Gesshoku stole from a villager, and Lani wasn't to happy about that. She said that 'he could have gotten captured'.

They shared small talk and laughed while they ate, until Gesshoku thought of something important. "Lani?" She looked up at him. "If were going to be together, you need to understand Enderman customs about this sort of thing." He said.

"Okay." Lani replied.

"Well, when an Enderman loves someone, they can only love that person for the rest of their lives. It's like a bond, but it's different since your human. If you where an Enderman and loved me back, then we'd be considered mates." Gesshoku explained.

"I'd be happy with that." Lani smiled, causing Gesshoku to smile in return.

"I'm sure you don't want to be living in a cave the rest of your life, so we're going to need to build a better place to live." He said.

"It'll need to be far away from here, I'm pretty sure I'm some sort of criminal now." Lani said.

She looked down and carried on. "You asked about my family before right? Well, they left me. I barely remember them at all, they just left one day with their things and never returned, so I became an orphan. I think I was four when that happened. Since then I've lived alone."

Gesshoku took that in for awhile. "I'm sorry that happened to you." He said sincerely, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I've always been an outcast, so what's the difference now?" She laughed bitterly.

"Your not alone anymore." Gesshoku replied.

"I'm just dumping all my problems on you, I should be sorry." Lani looked up at him. "But your right, I'm not alone anymore. Your very special to me you know that?" Gesshoku smiled.

"Changing the subject, before we can become mates, you need to first become an Enderman." Lani gave him a confused look, so he continued. "When Enderman are born, they're given an Ender-pearl, and that gives them their abilities. The only problem is that the parents are supposed to use their Ender-pearls to make a new one. That's how the child gets it's genes." He lectured.

"The point is, we need a pair of Enderman to get you a pearl." Gesshoku sighed.

"How will we do that?" Lani asked.

"I think I know just the guy." Gesshoku smirked.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter confused you a little.

Gesshoku: Are you talking about him? I'm going to see him?!

Me: Yep, I'm evil aren't I?

Gesshoku: Very

Lani: Who are you talking about?

Me: You'll see...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, If I did I would have actually added Herobrine - grins evilly -

* * *

Gesshoku stood in an abandoned mineshaft with Lani clinging to his arm.

"I promise there aren't any spiders this way." Gesshoku tried to reassure her.

"How would you know? You said you haven't been here in a long time." Lani asked fretfully.

"I promise nothing will get you." He tried reasoning with her. She didn't say anything else after that, so Gesshoku assumed it worked.

After walking for a few minutes in the maze-like mineshaft, Gesshoku lead them under a cobblestone archway. After another few feet, he stopped. They were inside of a small cave, with a small tunnel that lead off somewhere else.

"We're here." He whispered. Lani thought she heard fear in his voice, so naturally she was getting slightly scared as well.

"Gesshoku!" A guy's cheerful voice echoed through the little cave. A man dashed out of the tunnel and tackled Gesshoku. "How's my best friend doing?" He asked with a large grin on his face. The man had on a dark-grey T-shirt with a black leather jacket over that, black jeans, and steel-toed combat boots.

He noticed Lani for the first time. "And who's this, Gesshoku? Is she your mate?" He asked, receiving a nod from Gesshoku.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself." He said, still smiling like an idiot. He bowed. "My name is Conner. You are?"

"Lani." She replied, feeling more easy now that she sees there's nothing wrong. She glanced at Gesshoku. _I wonder why he was worried to come here? _She asked herself.

No sooner then she thought that, a woman's voice rang out in the air. "CONNER! WHOS THERE?" After that, a woman walked out of the small tunnel, holding a small girl's hand. The woman had a V-neck black shirt, with dark-grey jeans and black tennis shoes. The little girl wore a black T-shirt with dark grey jeans. Upon seeing the strange guests, the girl ducked behind the ladies leg.

"It's Gesshoku! He's come with his new mate." Conner chimed, that annoying grin still on his face.

"Oh really? It's about time Gesshoku, I was beginning to think you'd be the first gay Enderman. What's your name, girl?" She asked, looking at Lani. Gesshoku flushed at the comment, but said nothing.

"Lani." She repeated for the second time that day.

The woman nodded. "I'm Jess, Conner's mate, and this is Luna." She said, addressing herself and the small child. She turned to Gesshoku. "Did you come just for us to meet your mate, or do you have something worth my time." She snapped.

Gesshoku flinched back. "N-No." He stuttered. "We needed to ask a favor."

"Well, what is it?" Jess sighed. Conner went over and picked up the shy little Luna and resumed his former place.

"Well… You see…" Gesshoku began. "Lani isn't an Enderman, she's human."

Conner's smile fell, and was instead replaced by a look of concern. Jess looked very peeved at this. "She's what?" She asked calmly. Gesshoku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She's human." He repeated.

Three things happened at once after that. Jess lunged at Gesshoku, who shrank back, Conner tried to calm Jess down, and Lani stood frozen, watching the scene unfold before her.

"Jess, let's hear what he has to say first." Conner tried to reason, it seemed to work, thank Notch, but Jess still looked ready to kill.

"That's what I came here for, she needs an Ender-pearl, and you're the only people I trust. Even if Jess tries to kill me almost every time she sees me." Gesshoku explained.

"Jess?" Conner asked, waiting for an answer.

"You better not ask for anything else for a _very_ long time." She said, then sighed. "But okay."

"Thanks." Gesshoku smiled.

"Don't push it, girly man." Jess taunted, and Lani couldn't help but laugh.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll have the Ender-pearl." Conner said.

"Okay." Gesshoku said, he grabbed Lani's hand and blinked back to their cave.

-Linebreak-

The next day, Gesshoku and Lani returned to Conner and Jess's cave. True to their word, they had an Ender-pearl.

"Lani, about what'll happen… You'll probably black out. Because the skills an Enderman has will need to take effect. But I'll be right here the whole time." He grinned at the last part.

"Okay." Lani said uncertainly.

Conner walked forward with the Ender-pearl, he stopped in front of Lani. Holding out the Ender-pearl near where her heart is, he stood there waiting.

The pearl absorbed into her skin, and she instantly felt light-headed. She turned to Gesshoku, and he gave her a reassuring look. She felt her knees buckle, and Gesshoku rushed forward to catch her. She blacked out shortly after that.

When Lani woke up, her whole body ached. She looked around to see she was back at her and Gesshoku's cave. Gesshoku was sleeping against the wall closet to her.

"Gesshoku…" She called out. He looked up and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I got hit by a mine cart that was boosted by red-stone." She muttered, earning a laugh from Gesshoku.

"You'll feel better soon. Do you want to see how you look?" He replied. She looked at him funny, so he continued. "When you became an Enderman, your appearance changed. Though it was different because you were a human." He explained.

She noticed he said _were. _Gesshoku helped her stand up. She felt off, like so many things were different. She looked at Gesshoku, she was eye-level with him now, but he was still taller then her by inches. _Had I grown taller? _She asked herself.

Seeming to read her mind Gesshoku joked. "You've gotten taller." Lani smiled as he continued. "I know a lake close by, you could get a better look at yourself there."

"That'd be great." Lani said, following Gesshoku out of the cave. When they arrived at the lake Lani gawked at the size of it. _How could I have not seen this before?_ She asked herself.

She walked over to the edge of the water, before Gesshoku grabbed her hand from behind. "Be careful. You're an Enderman now." He warned, with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Lani said, turning to look back at the water.

She really _had_ grown taller. She still had her lime-green eyes and brown hair, she guessed that's what Gesshoku meant by 'different because you were human'. Her clothing had somehow changed, she wore a long sleeved black shirt with a pair of dark teal jeans and black converse.

"How'd I get changed into these?" She asked, glancing back at Gesshoku.

He seemed unfazed by the question, and answered. "Don't worry, Jess did. You see, it helps to wear dark colors. Not only would we blend in at night, when Enderman normally come out, it comforts us."

"Comforts us?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain the feeling. If you haven't felt it yet, you will soon." He said.

Lani tried find out what feeling he was talking about as they were walking back to the cave. Night was starting to fall, and Lani quickened her pace.

"Relax." Gesshoku called out to her. "You're a mob now, remember?" Lani realized he was right and slowed her pace down. He stopped walking and Lani turned in confusion. "Look at the stars, it's so peaceful." He said, with his gaze at the starry sky.

She looked up and felt at ease for the first time in years. Each little group of stars had it's own pattern, and she smiled. _I think I know the feeling now, Gesshoku._

* * *

Sorry this story is short... But I'm probably going to make a squeal, that is, if you want one.

So should I make a squeal?_  
_


	6. Epilogue

**Thought I was finished? Well I am... But I thought this needed an epilogue... no matter how short :P**

* * *

Lani stared down at the small sleeping child in the simple wooden crib, who as of yet, was nameless. The small child is a boy, only a couple days of age, and she was the mother. The kid had black hair, pale skin, and had yet to open his eyes. Her thoughts are interrupted as a man walked up next to her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied, turning around. Her gaze met her mate, Gesshoku.

"To make an Ender-pearl, we put our hand over each other's own Ender-pearl." Gesshoku began, putting his hand over her Ender-pearl, where her heart used to be as a human. She followed his example and did the same.

He reached for her hand, turned it so it was facing upwards, and held it. "Now close your eyes, and imagine me and the little one. I'll imagine you and him. Don't open your eyes or drag your hands away no matter what happens until I say it's okay." Gesshoku said, then closed his eyes.

Lani followed Gesshoku's instructions and waited. She felt warmth in her hands that slowly got hotter. It eventually got to the point were she wanted to pull her hand away, but she quickly controlled herself. Soon after the warmth faded, something cold, hard, and round was in her hand.

"Okay." Gesshoku said, putting his arms down.

She opened her eyes and looked down. In her hand was a small Ender-pearl and she felt the dull hum of it as it rested in her palm.

"You remember what I did last time right?" He asked.

Lani nodded and walked over to the infant. She pressed the pearl against the boys chest and watched it get absorbed. The child's face scrunched up from the cold sphere, but he soon fell back asleep.

"He'll wake up when the transformation is complete." Gesshoku said, his gaze never leaving the child.

Minutes passed, and those minutes turned into hours. Lani was starting to get worried. _What if something went wrong? _She fretted. Seeming to hear her thoughts, Gesshoku put his arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him.

Their son awoke and opened his eyes. He looked over to them with eyes that slightly glowed magenta in color, the signature of an Enderman. Lani rushed over and picked the child up.

"It worked." She smiled, earning a nod from Gesshoku.

"Now that he's an Enderman, what should we name him?" He asked.

"I want something that has a meaning behind it, and something unique." Lani replied.

"How about Seishin? It means spirit." Gesshoku suggested.

"I like that…" She gazed down. "Seishin."

* * *

**I also have the squeal started, it's called _Yuki The Enderman._**


End file.
